Attraction from the past
by Agatha Little
Summary: Suzuki's old friend shows up but there is one problem... she has to kill him... Suzuki/OC


**Suzuki one shot**

**Attraction from the past**

- Who is she? - questioned a rather annoyed Shishiwakamaru from his "friend" the oh-so-beautiful Suzuki.

The blond one just shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't recall seeing the woman before, but even now he wasn't exactly interested. There was something familiar about the way she moved over towards them. Her style of walking made Suzuki wonder if they ever met before, but he shooed the thought out of his mind when another man jumped in front of her, preventing her from reaching them.

- Lost cause! - he heard the blue haired demon mumble. - She'll never get passed him!

Right on cue the other man flew across the room straight towards the door; which he broke down with the fall. Shihsi's eyes widened as he stared after him. Maybe he was wrong; the woman has more in her than he thought. She continued her way towards the two of them; all the while she kept her eyes on the blonde demon. It looked like she actually knew him, though he was still trying to remember her face/figure.

- Hey beautiful! - Shishi laughed when she finally reached them. - What brings you over here?

- Not you! - she growled at him before turning to Suzuki. - He does! Where did you disappear for the past 50 years, huh?

The demon could only blink at her. Fifty years? Fifty years ago he was far away from this place, on the other side of the demon world. How on earth does this female know him then? He thought hard, still trying to remember, but it didn't work. The woman must have seen it since she reached her right hand towards him. A few seconds later he did too and they shook hands.

- Aoi! - she stated. - Aoi Ariwara! You don't remember, do you Suzuki?

His eyes widened when finally realization hit him. It was her.... same blue hair, same blue eyes and the same bad ass attitude; okay maybe she changed a bit over the years, but that fierce fire was still burning in her eyes. The shadow of a smile ran past his lips as he pulled the female into a tight hug while hoping that she wouldn't beat the living day light out of him for it. Luckily she didn't; a light smile played on her lips as well as her arms circled around him. She was actually happy that she had seen him for once in her life. She had cursed his name a hundred times when he left the peaceful area and left her behind, but now she was glad that nothing bad happened to him.

- So where have you been these years? - she pulled away from him a bit. - And more importantly.... What brings you to the Dark Tournament?

- I could ask the same from you! - he laughed. - By the way... this is my teammate Shishiwakamaru!

Aoi didn't seem to care for the blue haired demon since she only nodded in his way before turning her attention back onto Suzuki. She heard that a human named Yusuke and his team beat them, but he didn't seem too upset about it; after all he was drinking in the hotel's bar with his friend. She smirked at the thought, maybe he's just trying to act cool... just like always. Well usually he acted all "beautiful like", but now he was just one laid back demon and it was somewhat attractive to Aoi. She smiled to herself as she watched the two guys drink their liquor.

- So what brings you to the Tournament? – she questioned.

Suzuki glanced at the woman, looking over her completely. She changed in the past few years, she basically grew up. Her curves are more ladylike, even though she tried to hide them with the baggy clothes she was wearing. Boy, how he wanted to see how she actually looked. Her previously long hair was cut short for some unknown reason to him. But considering everything she was hot. He swallowed the drink before offering a seat for her next to him. Aoi sat hesitated a bit as she glanced at the other side of the bar but she slipped in next to him.

- You know… just the same old reasons! – the demon laughed. – I wanted to show Tugoro that I got stronger, but we failed.

- Yeah I saw that! – she laughed. – You got beaten pretty badly… both of you!

Shishi's yaw tightened, he didn't like it when people mentioned his loss to the orange haired human. Suzuki kept smiling at her, her attitude changed too; she was never that forwards… the last time he saw her she was acting all shy, she barely talked to him. Actually she was the one who saved him from death after Tugoro beat him. They left him on the ground and he would have bled to death if she wouldn't have found him. A light smile played on his lips as he placed his arm behind her on the chair and leaned a bit closer to her. Shishiwakamaru stood up and left without another word, he didn't want to see his friend flirt.

- Hands off, Suzuki! – she laughed, but her voice was harder than before. – We need to talk!

Her eyes were burning into his; he knew that there was something wrong. He drank the remainder of his alcohol and nodded towards the back door. Aoi stood up and walk in front of him. She knew that she could trust him, after all he owned her his life. The male demon didn't understand her sudden change in mood, but he didn't say a single thing. He just followed her out the door and towards the forest. He was curious; he couldn't even imagine what she had in mind, though he had a feeling that he will not like it. She suddenly stopped and turned around sharply facing him.

- There's a problem! – she stated and Suzuki's smile completely froze off. – I didn't want to say this in front of your friend, but the village we stayed at wants you dead….

- Why? – he questioned.

Thought he knew exactly why. He was an intruder there; she shouldn't have saved his life back then. Or rather he wasn't supposed to leave after he got better, but he did, and now Aoi had to take care of her own mistake. She didn't answer his question; she just jumped towards him quickly and swiftly with her attack. She didn't want to hurt him. Why did he save his life if she only has to take it away now? I growl left Suzuki's throat when he saw the single tear drop in the corner of her eyes. She was still the same in a way…

- I'll help you! – he stated while blocking her next attack. – But you'll have to die.

He pushed her down onto the ground and kept her from moving. She glared up at him. If he wants to kill her then why isn't he just do it? Suddenly he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. He forced her to swallow something. She blinked a few times up at him before she pushed him off of her. She jumped up but her legs failed her. Darkness was cornering her from the side before she completely blacked out. Suzuki turned on his heels and left. As soon as he disappeared two demons jumped down the Aoi's body. One looked over her, checked her pulse. He shook his head and they left. The assassin demon Aoi Ariwara was dead….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- What the hell does this supposed to mean? – Shishi growled as Suzuki dragged him towards the island's beach.

The demon didn't want to leave; he didn't even know what it all was about. He sat down on one of the rocks and watched as his friend stared out at the sea. It was like he was waiting for something to happen, something to appear. Suzuki stood by the water, a bit lost in his thoughts. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to save her, though he did save himself in the process. If Aoi would have fought with her full strength he might not stand there today… suddenly his eyes spotted something in the water moving towards the sore. He had a good feeling about the outcome.

- What is that? – Shishi questioned from behind him.

He didn't answer yet again. The thing swam closer and closer to them. The blonde demon walked into the water, he didn't care if he got wet, that thing was more important to him than his clothes. Soon the body of the female demon appeared as she stood up when her feet reached the ground in the water. She shook her head before walking to the male demons. Shishi's eyes widened; she was only wearing a tight swim suit, though she didn't care for the bluenette. Her eyes were only focused on Suzuki. As she moved her arms reached out to touch the demon, like she didn't believe that it was actually him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her before her body gave away and she started to fell.

- I see you're still weak… - he stated looking her over. – How was your trip on the other side?

- What on earth did you give me? – she growled. – I was out for a week and it took another one for my body to start moving….

- It was a paralyzing liquor! – he laughed. – It comes in handy at times. They think you're dead, so you can come with us, right Shishi?

- Whatever! – the other demon growled.

Aoi smiled to herself. Maybe leaving the village won't be such a bad idea, especially since she can be closer to Suzuki. The mention demon glanced down at her; a wide grin was spread across his face. She didn't know why that was, but she could hear Shishiwakamaru leave. Suzuki carried to her to the rock Shishi was sitting on earlier. He placed her onto his lap as he sat down. Aoi leaned against his back. The swim tired out her weak body; she needed some time to rest. The male demon's arms wrapped around her stomach; he hugged her close to him, resting his head on her shoulder.

- Why did you help me? – she suddenly questioned and turned a bit to see his expression.

- For the same reason you helped me! – he smiled while playing with a strand of her short hair. – I feel attracted to you!

He gently kissed the side of her neck as a reassurance to his words. A sigh left her lips before she let herself be taken over by the empowering darkness once again, but this time her dream didn't take that long and Suzuki was there, next to her all along, waiting for her to wake up. Now that he found her again he won't let go of her for anything….


End file.
